Akademische Plagiatoren
Plagiate von Studenten und Doktoranden sind derzeit in aller Munde. Aktuell werden immer mehr Dissertationen auf wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten hin untersucht, nachdem einer Reihe deutscher Spitzenpolitiker bereits der Doktortitel entzogen wurde. Weniger bekannt sind hingegen Plagiate von Hochschullehrern, insbesondere Professoren. Sie gelangen seltener ans Tageslicht, weil die betroffenen Universitäten in noch höherem Masse um ihren Ruf fürchten. Wenn überhaupt bekannt, werden die Angelegenheiten diskret intern erledigt. Aber auch hier gelangen inzwischen mehr Fälle an die Öffentlichkeit. Für dementsprechendes Aufsehen sorgte der Münchner Jurist Volker Rieble, der in seinem Buch "Das Wissenschaftsplagiat" erstmals Namen und Details aufgeflogener akademischer Sünder nannte. Zwei der dort genannten Professoren konnten erfolgreich gegen Rieble klagen mit dem Resultat, dass keine weitere Auflage dieser Schrift erfolgen darf. Restexemplare von Riebles Buch können noch über dessen Verlag erworben werden. Der Fall Ludger W., zusammen mit Gerd B., war für Volker Rieble Anlass für sein Buch. Nach dessen Erscheinen untersuchte dann die HAW Hamburg den Fall B., wie hier genauer aufgezeigt wird. Auch W. versuchte, gegen eine Veröffentlichung seines Namens zu klagen, unterlag aber vor Gericht. Anonymus, HTW Berlin thumb|250px Im Mai 2011 wurde ein Plagiatsfall an der HTW Berlin auf ungewöhnliche Weise bekannt. Ein Professor hatte aus der Diplomarbeit eines Studenten abgeschrieben, nämlich eine Zusammenfassung seiner eigenen Lehrveranstaltung. Da ein Kollege Vertuschung seitens der Universität vermutete, wurde der Fall wurde im Rahmen einer Lehrveranstaltung behandelt und die Studenten aufgefordert, ihre Handykameras einzuschalten. Anschliessend gelangte diese Aufzeichnung auf Youtube und weiter in die Öffentlichkeit. Die Angelegenheit war allerdings schon im Akademischen Senat behandelt worden. Da sie als minderschwerer Fall eingestuft wurde, erhielt der betroffene Professor einen Verweis. Eine Namensnennung lehnte der Präsident der Hochschule ab. Walter Frenz, RWTH Aachen ? thumb|250px Eine Juristin der RWTH Aachen geriet im Juli 2010 mit ihrer Dissertation unter Plagiatsverdacht. Entstanden war sie unter der Betreuung ihres Institutsleiters Prof. Walter Frenz, der auch als Zweitgutachter tätig war. Da die RWTH keine eigene Juristische Fakultät besitzt, war Walter Frenz in Kooperation mit der Universität Bonn als Betreuer von Doktoranden tätig. Er hatte die betreffende Dissertation dann mit "magna cum laude" vorbegutachtet. Der Erstgutachter der Universität Bonn fand auf 40 Seiten der Dissertation Übereinstimmungen mit einem Handbuch , das Prof. Frenz kurz zuvor veröffentlicht hatte. Folgerichtig lehnte er die Dissertation ab. Daraufhin setzte die Universität Bonn eine Prüfungskommission zur Untersuchung wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens ein. Diese konnte die Urheberschaft der fraglichen Textstellen aber nicht abschliessend klären, da beide Seiten nicht mehr über die Primärdaten verfügen. Darüber hinaus fanden sich Hinweise, dass auch Texte anderer Doktoranden in das Handbuch von Walter Frenz eingeflossen waren. Sie waren auf dem betreffenden Server ohne Autorenkennzeichnung gespeichert. Der Doktorandin wurde inzwischen erlaubt, ihre Dissertation zurückzuziehen. Die Kooperation der Universität Bonn mit Walter Frenz wurde sofort beendet, so dass er keine weiteren Doktoranden betreuen darf. Grund ist eine Verletzung der Sorgfaltspflicht. Ausserdem wurde ihm auferlegt, Primärdaten zukünftig ordnungsgemäss zu sichern. Als weiteren Schritt wollen sowohl die Universität Bonn als auch die RWTH Aachen alle Dissertationen untersuchen, die unter seiner Betreuung entstanden sind. Danach soll über Sanktionen bzw. dienstrechtliche Konsequenzen entschieden werden. Die Bereitschaft, den Fall gemeinsam zu untersuchen, ist jedenfalls verschwunden, da sich die beiden Universitäten gegenseitig nicht mehr trauen. Wie es damit weitergeht, steht vorerst in den Sternen. Hans-Peter Schwintowski, HU Berlin thumb|250px Nachdem Hans-Peter Schwintowski, Juraprofessor an der HU Berlin, 2005 sein Lehrbuch zur juristischen Methodenlehre veröffentlicht hatte, erschien 2007 in der Zeitschrift "Kritische Justiz" ein Kommentar von Benjamin Lahusen, damals Doktorand der Rechtswissenschaft. Unter dem Titel "Goldene Zeiten" führt er detailliert auf, wie Schwintowski in grossem Stil Texte fremder Autoren assimiliert. In Gegenüberstellungen wird ersichtlich, wie fremdes Gedankengut seitenweise wortwörtlich oder mit geringfügigen Änderungen übernommen wird, wobei die Urheber nicht erkenntlich werden. Als besonderes Stilmittel führt Lahusen die Bauernopfer-Referenz an, die von Schwintowski in allen denkbaren Variationen verwendet wird. Während der Verlag Schwintowskis Buch 2007 vorläufig aus dem Verkauf nahm, setzte der Vizepräsidentder Humboldt-Universität, Hans Jürgen Prömel, eine "Kommission zur Überprüfung wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens" ein. "Schwintowski selber unterscheidet gegenüber dem Tagesspiegel zwischen der „'urheberrechtlichen Zitierpflicht“, die allemal nur der betroffene Autor oder Verlag einklagen kann', und dem „'wissenschaftlichen Zitiergebot“ oder der „Zitierethik“, die es „als rechtsverbindliche Regel“ nicht gebe'." Zum Vorwurf, er habe von einer Doktorandin abgeschrieben, erklärte Schwintowski das Gegenteil. Sie habe von ihm abgeschrieben und er hätte dies durchgehen lassen. An anderer Stelle scheint es, als hätten beide von den Originalautoren abgeschrieben. In einer Öffentlichen Erklärung wies Schwintowski noch einmal alle gegen ihn erhobenen Vorwürfe zurück: "Die wegen dieser Vorwürfe eingesetzte Kommission der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin zur Feststellung wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens hat folgenden Beschluss gefasst: „Die Kommission ist der Ansicht, dass es sich nicht um ein Plagiat im Sinne von § 9 der Satzung über die Grundsätze der HU zur Sicherung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis und über den Umgang mit den Vorwürfen wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens handelt, sondern um eine Verletzung der Zitiernorm, d.h. jedes wörtliche Zitat zu kennzeichnen. Die Kommission nimmt die Erklärung von Prof. Schwintowski zustimmend zur Kenntnis, dass die weitere Auslieferung der Publikation nur dann erfolgen darf, wenn eine entsprechende Errata-Liste eingefügt wird.“" Dieser Einschätzung trat der Präsident der HU, Christoph Markschies, allerdings entschieden dagegen: "Da die Zitierkonventionen schlechterdings grundlegende Vorraussetzung guter wissenschaftlicher Arbeit sind (so auch die einschlägige Ordnung, § 6 (2)), liegt wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten vor, wenn wörtliche Zitate nicht ausgewiesen sind. Ein solcher Umgang mit den Methoden einer Disziplin und dem geistigen Eigentum anderer ist an einer Universität schlechterdings nicht akzeptabel.“" Während es für Schwintowski bei dieser Ermahnung blieb, nahm sein Verlag das Methodenbuch endgültig vom Markt. Nachdem Volker Rieble in seinem Buch "Das Wissenschaftsplagiat" diesen Fall 2010 erneut aufgriff, reagierte dann der Deutsche Hochschulverband DHV und bereitete Schwintowskis Ausschluss vor, weil er durch diesen die "Standesehre schwer geschädigt" sah. Diesem Verfahren kam Schwintowski durch seinen Austritt zuvor, nicht ohne sein Fehlverhalten zu bagatellisieren: "Es gebe „wahrscheinlich keinen Hochschullehrer im DHV“, dem „gelegentliche Zitierverletzungen nicht vorzuwerfen“ seien, mutmaßt Schwintowski." Kommentar von Debora Weber-Wulff: "This, then, is the secret to success in science: plagiarize, as there are no consequences if you get caught. Is this what the HU Berlin - which is vying for a title of "Elite University" in Germany - is trying to tell us? I sincerely hope not." Axel Wirth, Universität Darmstadt thumb|250px Im Sommer 2006 wurde ein neuer Kommentar von Axel Wirth zum BGB (Bürgerlichen Gesetzbuch) aus dem Handel genommen. Nach dem Hinweis eines Lesers hatten die Herausgeber Ähnlichkeiten und z.T. wörtliche Übernahmen aus dem Standardwerk von Otto Palandt gefunden, wobei die Quelle nicht angegeben war. Daraufhin bestellte der Uni-Präsident, Johann-Dietrich Wörner, einen Bericht seines Ombudsmanns. Dieser benennt in seinem Bericht im Oktober zwar einwandfrei Plagiate, jedoch sei dafür der wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiter Wirths verantwortlich, der teilweise als Co-Autor aufgeführt war. Allerdings fanden sich gröbsten Schnitzer, die wörtlichen Übernahmen, in jenem Teil, für den Wirth allein verantwortlich zeichnete. Der Ombudsmann hielt die Übernahme der Autorenschaft von Wirth für völlig normal, wollte aber aber auch dem beschuldigten Mitarbeiter kein absichtlichtes wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten unterstellen. Dieser wurde erst vom Dienst freigestellt und verliess später die Universität. Nach den Kriterien der DFG Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft ist eine Ehrenautorschaft, wie in diesem Fall erfolgt, völlig ausgeschlossen und wird als wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten gewertet. Wirth wurde lediglich für ein "Organisationsverschulden" gerügt. Noch 2011 liess er sich von der TU Darmstadt deren volle Wertschätzung bescheinigen, was er auf seiner Homepage hinterlegte. Auch gegen Wirth wurde vom DHV nach Riebles Kritik ein Ausschlussverfahren eingeleitet. Wirth sah dadurch sein verfassungsmässiges Recht auf Resozialisierung beeinträchtigt und trat wie Schwintowski selbst aus. Anonymus, Universität Bonn thumb|250px x x x x x Gerd B., HAW Hamburg thumb|180px x x x x x x x x x x Cornelia Eva Scott, Hochschule Anhalt/Wirtschaftsuniversität Krakau thumb|250px thumb|250px Im August 2011 geriet Cornelia Eva Scott mit ihrer Dissertation unter Plagiatsverdacht. Die Professorin für Internationales Management und Finanzen an der Hochschule Anhalt hatte ihre Doktorarbeit an der Wirtschaftsuniversität Krakau angefertigt. Dort soll ihre Arbeit nun auch überprüft werden. Der Präsidentder Hochschule Anhalt, Dieter Orzessek, will erst über mögliche Sanktionen entscheiden, wenn das Prüfungsergebnis aus Krakau vorliegt. Gleichzeitig verurteilte er die Arbeitsweise von VroniPlag als bedenklich, wobei er Ermunterung zur Denunziation unterstellte. Während bisher auf 37 Seiten ihrer Dissertation Plagiate gefunden wurden, hat Frau Scott die Universität in Krakau darum gebeten, ganze vier (!) fragliche Seiten erneut zu überprüfen. Bis zum Abschluss der Überprüfung lässt sie ihr Amt als Präsidentin des Bundesverbandes Deutscher Volks- und Betriebswirte ruhen. Die Wirtschaftsuniversität Krakau reagierte zunächst geschockt, da ein derartiger Vorfall bisher nicht vorgekommen sei. Der damalige Gutachter, Janusz Teczke, fand die Arbeit auf den ersten Blick immer noch sehr gut und die praktizierte Zitierweise regelkonform. Inzwischen hat die Wirtschaftsuniversität Krakau bestätigt, dass Scotts Arbeit Plagiate enthält. Der Dekan der Fakultät für Wirtschaft und internationale Beziehungen, Kazimierz Zielinski, konnte aber nicht beurteilen, ob Art und Umfang für einen Entzug des Doktortitels ausreichen. Deshalb wurde die Zentralkommission für akademische Abschlüsse und Titel mit der Prüfung des Falles beauftragt. Arne Heller, Universität Hamburg Jurist, Hochschuldozentthumb|250px *Zum Inhalt *Zum Pressespiegel Wolfgang Wüst, Universität Erlangen thumb|250px x x x x x Klaus Denecke, Universität Potsdam thumb|250pxx x x x x x x Hans-Werner Gottinger, ehem. Universität Bielefeld thumb|250pxx x x x x Margarita Mathiopoulos, Universität Bonn thumb|300px thumb|300px *zum Inhalt *zum Pressespiegel *zur Materialsammlung Kategorie:Plagiat Kategorie:Akademische Plagiatoren Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Wiki Kategorie:Schwintowski Kategorie:Wirth Kategorie:Scott WU Krakau